


Tanga

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, with an ok ending
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Nagsayang ang dalawa ng ilang taon dahil sa takot.





	Tanga

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

"Bakit sa lahat pa ng dala dala niyang gamit, cellphone pa 'tong naiwan niya?"

 

Sige ang pagpedalya ni Jongin sa bike niya papunta sa bahay ng bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo para ibalik yung phone niya.

 

Pinapunta niya kasi si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila para lang sabihin na niloko nanaman siya ng kanyang Gf.

 

 

_"Soo." Patuloy ang hikbi at labas ng luha ni Jongin habang nakasubsob ang mukha nito sa dibdib ng kanyang kaibigan na nakayakap sa kanya, wala pa nga ikinikwento, umiiyak na agad._

_"Minahal ko si Krystal, binigay ko na lahat lahat pero bakit nagawa pa niyang tumingin sa iba? Hinayaan ko lang mga pangloloko niya sa akin pero ngayon, di’ ko na kaya. Ano bang’ pagkukulang ko, Soo?"_

_"Ni, wala kang pagkukulang. Shh, tahan na. Hindi ka niya deserve, marami pang babae dyan na kaya kang mahalin higit pa sa Krystal na ‘yun, kalimutan mo na lang siya dahil ayokong makita kitang niloloko ka nanaman nung hayop na ‘yun." Mahigpit ang pagkakayakap nito sa kaibigan niyang walang tigil ang pag iyak._

_Hindi na alam ni Jongin, wala siya sa kaisipan para magsalita. Gusto na lang niya ibuhos lahat ng luha at sakit na nararamdaman niya._

 

 

...

 

 

_Medyo nahimasmasan na si Jongin nang makita niya na nasa kama niya ang phone ni Kyungsoo._

_Napaka wrong timing naman nito. Nagdadrama pa si Jongin eh._

 

 

"Tita, si Soo?" Hingal na hingal si Jongin nang makarating na siya sa bahay ng bestrfriend niya.

 

"Nasa kwarto niya, puntahan mo nalang dun, anak."

 

Agad pumunta sa second floor si Jongin at tumungo sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Tatawagin na niya sana siya nang marinig niyang umiiyak ito. Nag alala siya kaya bubuksan na niya sana ang pinto pero biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

"Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin"

 

"Ako mismo, tinatanong ko minsan sa sarili ko. Ano bang pagkukulang ko? Ako ang laging nasa tabi mo kapag may problema ka, kapag na sasawi ka na sa mga nagiging gelpren mo. Ako lagi ang sumasalo sayo. Binibigay ko naman lahat kung ano ang dapat para sa isang katulad ko na nagmamahal ng lubos sayo. Pero wala eh, mag bestfriend lang tayo.”

 

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng mapait nitong pag iyak.

 

“Bakit ba kasi ako na fall sa isang tulad mo? Bakit bestfriend ko pa? Anim na taon na akong nagtitiis, anim na taon, pero hindi pa ako napapagod, hinding hindi ako mapapagod mahalin ka, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita pero ano lang naman ako diba? Isang matalik na kaibigan lang. Pero masaya na siguro ako na makita kang masaya sa piling ng iba, hinihiling na sana ako na lang. Hindi ko alam. Jongin. Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam kung mapapansin mo ba itong pagmamahal ko sayo, bakit ba ang manhid manhid mo?! Bakit ganito. Ayoko na ng ganito. Jongin, mahal na mahal kita."

 

“Kung may lakas lang ako ng loob para sabihin ‘to sayo.”

 

Patuloy ang paghihikbi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Samantalang si Jongin naman ay nanigas na sa kinatatayuan niya. Tumagos lahat ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ngayon, nalaman na niya na ang nararamdaman ng bestfriend niya para sa kanya.

 

Sabog na siya dahil sa mga nangyari ngayong araw na 'to.

 

"Nasan na ba yung cellphone ko?" Tatawagan na niya sana ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae pero napagtanto niya kung saan niya naiwan 'yun.

 

"Tangina naman, bakit sa lahat pa ng lugar, doon ko pa naiwan? at bakit sa lahat ng araw, ngayon ko pa naiwanan phone ko." Bumangon siya mula sa kanyang kama, pinunasan ang mga nanunuyong mga luha at nag ayos ng suot para puntahan ulit ang bahay ni Jongin. "Napaka wrong timimg naman."

 

Nang buksan niya ang pinto, nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

 

Nakatayo si Jongin sa harap ng pintuan, nakayuko at waring ibinibigay ang naiwang phone ni Kyungsoo sa bahay niya.

 

"K-kanina ka pa ba dyan, Ni?"

 

"Soo."

 

Narinig nga niya ang lahat.

 

Di mawari ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, pinipigilan ang mga muling lalabas na mga luha at hikbi. Sinubukan niyang kuhanin ang cellphone niyang nasa palad ni Jongin ngunit itinaas nito ang braso niya.

 

"Akin na."

 

"Soo, sagutin mo muna ako."

 

Hindi niya pinapansin ang mga pagtawag nito sa kanya at pilit lang niyang kinukuha ang phone na itinataas ni Jongin para hindi niya makuha. "Akin na."

 

Lumalabas unti unti ang kanyang mga luha habang patalon niyang kinukuha ang kanyang phone na hawak hawak ng matalik niyang kaibigan. "Ni! Akin na sabi!"

 

Ngayon ay parehas na silang nasa sahig, napahiga si Jongin at nasa ibabaw niya naman si Kyungsoo dahilan ng aksidenteng pagtulak sa kanya nito habang tumatalon. Nararamdaman niya ang bawat paghikbi at luhang pumapatak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

 

"Akin na yung cellphone ko." mas lalong lumakas ang iyak ni Kyungsoo, nginungudngod ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. Gusto niyang umalis sa pwesto niya pero mas gusto niyang dito lang muna siya kahit saglit lang, saglit na makapiling niya ang matalik na kaibigan kahit ang sakit sakit na ng puso niya.

 

Ewan ba niya, gusto na lang niyang bumigay sa mga oras na 'yun. Hinihiling na sana dito na lang siya lagi.

 

"Soo." Ibinalot ni Jongin ang isa sa pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay niya gamit ang kanyang malalaking braso. Mahigpit. Mahigpit ang pagkakakapit dahil ayaw niyang mawala ito sa piling niya, ayaw niyang mawala ito sa buhay niya, ayaw na ayaw.

 

Nanlambot na lang si Kyungsoo at pinakiramdaman ang bawat pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin.

 

Kumportable sa init ng katawan na bumabalot sa kanya.

 

"Alam mo, Soo? Ang tanga ko. Ibinigay ko lahat ng pagmamahal ko sa iba, sa taong akala ko mahal ako, sa taong akala ko mamahalin din ako pabalik, sa mga taong mali kong napagbigyan nito. Pilit kong ibinabaling sa iba yung pagmamahal ko kahit...”

 

“Kahit ikaw talaga yung tunay kong mahal, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Mahal na mahal din kita.”

 

“Pero natatakot ako, natatakot ako baka pag nalaman mo, baka- baka mawala ka sakin at ayokong mangyari yun. Natatakot ako pero hindi ko alam na gumawa na pala ako ng mga bagay na nakakapagpasakit sa damdamin mo, nakakapagpasakit sayo na baka iwanan mo ako. Anim na taon din akong nagtitiis pero wala akong ka alam alam. Patawarin mo ako sa katangahan ko. Mahal na mahal kita. Wag mo akong iwan, Kyungsoo."

 

Muling lumabas ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pag amin ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Pinagpapalo niya ito sa dibdib at braso habang pumapatak ang kanyang mga luha habang sinisinghot ang tumutulong sipon.

 

Ngayong nalaman na mahal nila ang isa't isa. Hindi niya mawari kung sino ba ang mas tanga sa kanilang dalawa. Pero siguro si Jongin talaga.

 

“Ang tanga natin Jongin, nagsayang tayo ng anim na taon. Hindi ako makapaniwala.”

 

At nagkapatawaran ang dalawa at nilinaw ang lahat ng malalabo sa pagitan nila.

 

 

Nakakatuwang isipin dahil sa mahaba nilang pag uusap ay nakahiga pa rin si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin.

 

Malalim at malagkit ang pagtitig ng dalawa sa isa’t isa, ramdam ang bawat bilis na pagtibok ng kanilang puso, ramdam ang init ng bawat pag hinga, ramdam ang kanilang labi na nagtama sa di mawaring dahilan na hindi na nila binigyang tuon, dahil ang alam nila..

 

Mahal nila ang isa’t isa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
